Dragon Ball: Plan Unicestwienia Super Saiyan
''Dragon Ball Z OVA: Plan zlikwidowania Super Saiyan – jest to film specjalny który bazuje na grze Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Jest to ulepszona wersja filmu z 1993 roku, poprawiona została szata graficzna i długość zostałą zmiejszona z 60 minut do 30 minut. Niektóre szczegóły zostają też zmienione np. działanie gazu. 'thumb|główny zły całej kinówki- dr raichithumb|Piccolo i Kakarot walczą z jakimiś dziwnymi stworami nasyłanymi przez dr raichithumb|Tak jak wcześniej napisałem, w tej kinówce występuje frieza i rózne tego typu potworyPlan To Eradicate the Super Saiyans '''– jest to film kinowy autorstwa mistrza w kierunku malarstwa, takiego jak Akira Toriyama. Ten film kinowy jest w wersji Dragon Ball Z. Fabuła toczy się spokojnie, do czasu, kiedy Dr. Raichi, Tsuful z pochodzenia, chce zniszczyć Saiyan za to, że kiedyś zniszczyli ich rasę. Pojawiają się różne potwory z różnego okresu, takie jak: Freeza, Cell, Brolly, Cooler i wiele innych postaci. Bohaterowie Z, zwyciężyli bardzo ciężką walkę z Dr. Raichim. Historia Dawno temu we wszechświecie żyła wysoko zaawansowani technologicznie rasa, Tsufulianie. Rasa ta została zaatakowana przez Saiyanów, którzy ich wymordowali i przejęli ich planetę. Doktor Raichi, najwspanialszy Tsufulski naukowiec tworzy urządzenie Hachihyack po czym zostaje przez nią wchłoniety i wysła ją w kosmos. Doktor Rachi odradza się jako upiur i atakuje Ziemię w celu zemsty na wszystkich ocalałych Saiyanach. Hachihyack zbiera w sobie całą ninawiść Tsufuli do Saiyanów a także emituje na Ziemi gaz destron, przez który wszystkie rośliny obumierają a także w przeciągu 70 dni unicestwi wszystkie żyjące organizmy na Ziemi. Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo i Trunks udają się do Zachodniej Stolicy aby pozbyć się śmiertelnego gazu. Kiedy Vegeta próbuje zniszczyć urządzenie, chroni ją dziwna bariera po czym pojawiją się Freezer, Tullece, Cooler i Slug. thumb|left|320px|Tullece, Lord Slug, Frieezer i Cooler jako upiory. Kiedy Destron krępuje ruchy naszym bohaterom pojawia się Bulma z czynnikiem neutralizującym. Oswobodzeni z łatwością radzą sobie z całą czwórką, lecz to nie załatwia problemu. Kaio-sama kontaktuje się z Goku mówiąc że prawdziwymi sprawcami nie są Frezer i reszta. Kaio-sama wskazuję miejsce Goku, gdzie znajduje źródło gazu. Goku i reszta teleportuje się tam i stawia czoła Doktorowi Raichiemu, który mówi im że jego jedynym celem jest zabicie wszystkich Saiyaninów. Tłumaczy im też że Freezer i pozostali byli jedynie upiorami stworzonymi przez Hachihyack. Wojownicy Z rozkazują wyłączyć maszynę lecz ten odmawia. Nie pozostaję im nic innego jak pokonać Doktora Raichi lecz kiedy Wojownicy Z rzucają się na niego chroni go bariera. Vegeta i reszta zwiększają swoją Ki niszcząc barierę, a sam Vegeta zabija go za pomocą Final Flash. thumb|200px|Doktor Raichi przed zniszczeniem i wchłonięciu jego nienawiści przez Hachihyacka Nienawiść Doktora Rachiego do Saiyanów zostaje jednak wchłonięta przez jego urządzenie po czym ono same przyjmuje swoją finałową formę. Vegeta jako pierwszy przekonuje się o mocy Hachihyacka, Wojownikom Z na pierwszy rzut oka wydaję się że potwór nie ma słabych punktów a sam Goku twierdzi że jest silniejszy niż Brolly. Jednak Goku odrywa że kiedy Hachihyack koncentruję Ki na atak jego obrona kuleje. Odkrywa także że potrzeba 15 sekund aby potwór wystrzelił swój pocisk, następnie prowokuje potwora aby ten go zaatakował i razem z Vegetą, Trunksem, Piccolo i Son Gohanem wspólnie atakują go, po czym niszczą potwora oraz planetę. Goku zdąża przenieść się wraz z towarzyszami spowrotem na ziemię. Na Ziemi nastaje pokój a wszystko odżywa na nowo. Galeria Goku kontra Cooler (remake).png|Cooler kontra Gokū Hachiyhack.png|Hachihyack w swojej finałowej formie Hachiyhack pierwsza forma.png|Hachihyack jako maszyna Doktora Raichiego Vegeta vs hachi.png|Vegeta jako pierwszy przekonuję się o mocy potwora Hachihyack atakuje.png|Hachihyack koncentruję KI na atak Vegeta i resza vs Hachihyack.png|Cała piątka pokonuję Hachihyacka Goki i reszta wracaja na ziemie.png|Wojownicy Z wracają na Ziemie Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne DBZ Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania